La Leyenda del Angel de la Muerte
by KagLoveInu y Lolichan
Summary: El Hechizo del Cuervo se hace presente cuando una pequeña nace con una maldición, condenándola a la soledad. Sólo existe un ser capaz de salvarla... El único que puede acabar con su vida. Cap.7 Verdades reveladas ¡Atencion! sigan el url para leer el cap
1. El Nacimiento de un ángel

**Hola… Soy Lolichan. En esta ocasión me tocó presentarles el primer capítulo de nuestro primer fic juntas… Estoy segura que esto de las presentaciones le sale mejor a KagLoveInu. Les prometo que el segundo capítulo se los presentará ella. Tiene mucho que estudiar y desde aquí le mando muchas porras… ¡Ánimo amiga!¡Échale ganas! Ya vienen las vacaciones de invierno y podremos dedicarnos a lo que más nos gusta.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

El Hechizo del Cuervo

CAPITULO I

El Nacimiento de un ángel

Aquel castillo se alzaba tenebroso, entre los riscos. Su aspecto exterior intimidaba, pues en las noches de luna llena podría jurarse que de él salían los aterradores lamentos que inundaban el bosque cercano.

Nada fuera de la realidad. En su interior, el gran señor Hikawa, el guardián de la perla de Shikón, compartía con sus amigos y sirvientes la alegría de recibir a su primogénito, esa noche tan especial… la primera noche de invierno.

Pero un aterrador grito, proveniente de la habitación principal, hizo que la celebración se interrumpiera.

Al momento, el señor Hikawa y su mejor amigo, el monje Moushin, corrieron hacia ella. El resto de los invitados fueron retenidos por la guardia. Fuera cual fuese la situación… no debía haber indiscreciones.

Al entrar los dos hombres, la comadrona se arrojó a los pies del señor.

- Mi señor… ¡Ha sucedido una desgracia!

Hikawa, ignorando a la mujer, se acercó a donde descansaba su esposa. La mujer lucía muy débil. A su lado, un hermoso bebé dormía plácidamente.

- ¡Explícate mujer! – Exigió el monje, a razón de ser el hermano menor de la señora de la casa.

La mujer, sin alzar la vista, empezó a hablar:- Mi señor… la desgracia ha caído sobre estas tierras, sobre las alas de su descendencia…

Hikawa sólo acertó a abrazar a su mujer, en espera de su último aliento.

- Midori… mi amada esposa.- Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

- Mi señor… perdóname…- Dijo en un susurro la agonizante mujer:- … Por mis pecados, nuestra pequeña ha de pagar con su sangre…

- ¿Nuestra pequeña? ¿Mi primogénito es una niña?... mi amor, eso no es problema. Será una hermosa princesa… - Dijo él, comprensivo.

Moushin se acercó a su hermana:- Midori… ¿De qué _pecados_ hablas?...

La mujer, sin ver a su hermano, sólo se limitó a cerrar los ojos, como si con eso consiguiera dejar de ver su realidad.

- Nunca puse atención a los rituales de purificación… Todas las flechas usadas en tu última incursión a la Gruta Tenebrosa… las preparé yo.- Dijo, mientras sus ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir…? – Preguntó Moushin, mientras el esposo miraba inquisitivo a su mujer.

- Yo… ¡No lo hice bien! – Gritó al fin, desesperada al sentir que la vida se le escapaba, así como su sangre derramada al parir, incontenible.

Los dos hombres se miraron entre sí. Una mezcla de terror y enfado se cruzaron. Antes de poder decir algo, la mujer dejó de presionar la mano de su esposo.

- S-Sálvala… protege a nuestra… Kagome… - Dijo con su último aliento.

El hombre dejó a su esposa y volvió la mirada furiosa hacia la comadrona. La tomó de la mano y la llevó a rastras a una habitación privada, seguido muy de cerca por su cuñado.

- ¡Ahora mismo me dirás lo que pasó si no quieres que te corte la cabeza! – Le ordenó a la temerosa mujer.

- Mi señor… Ya estamos muertos…- Dijo, con el terror en sus ojos:- He visto el nacimiento del ángel de la Muerte. _Todo aquel que ve sus ojos… ya está muerto_.

Ante lo dicho, Moushin se regresó a la habitación de su hermana. Se acercó donde yacía la recién nacida, junto a su madre y la tomó en brazos. No había nada extraño en ella…

Entonces, lo sintió…

Con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, suavemente colocó al bebé sobre uno de sus brazos, boca abajo y le revisó la espalda. Justo a la altura de sus omóplatos se notaban dos protuberancias, simétricas, oscuras, cubiertas con una delgada y fina piel.

No era necesario ser monje para saber lo que era aquello.

Volvió a acomodar a la criatura junto a su madre. Si sus sospechas eran ciertas… el estar junto a ella no le haría ningún daño.

Volvió a la habitación donde estaba Hikawa y la comadrona. Al entrar, vió a la mujer, tirada en el piso con el rostro desencajado, muerta. El hombre observaba a través de la ventana el inmenso bosque, iluminado por la luna llena.

- _Él _lo sabía… ¿Verdad? – Preguntó sin voltear.

- Es probable… - Respondió el monje.:- Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- Usaré la perla de Shikón… debo salvarla de su destino.- Dijo, muy serio.

- ¡No puedes hacerlo! – Reclamó Moushin.:- ¡No tienes derecho!

El hombre se volvió, furioso:- ¡Puedo hacerlo! ¡Soy el guardián! Y como su padre… Tengo todo el derecho para hacerlo.

Moushin empezó a respirar. Necesitaban tranquilizarse para pensar bien las cosas.

- Pero… la perla sólo le dará media vida… ¿Es eso lo que quieres para ella?

- Mejor la mitad… que nada.- Dijo el hombre, pensativo. De pronto se volvió hacia su cuñado:- ¿Sabes si hay alguna forma de…?

- Sí… - Empezó a decir Moushin.:- Pero el único que la puede salvar… no sabemos si existe. Las incursiones han exterminado por completo a los youkais de estas tierras. Tendríamos que buscar… En el Oeste, tal vez.

El hombre asintió. Su hija recién nacida ya tenía señalado su destino pero él se encargaría de hacerlo lo más llevadero posible, a costa de lo que fuera.

- Por otro lado… Recuerda que tus invitados esperan en el salón principal. ¿Qué vas a decirles? ¿Qué nació muerta?- Preguntó Moushin.

A Hikawa le brillaron los ojos por un momento:- No… pero recuerda que tu hermana sí murió. La celebración se cancela.

De inmediato ordenó a su asistente que informara a los invitados. Las condolencias no se dejaron esperar. De esa forma, evitaron que vieran de cerca a la niña.

- Lo primero será buscar una nodriza para ella.- Dijo Hikawa, luego de despedir al último doliente.

- Necesita una nana-sacerdotisa. No sabemos qué clase de poderes tenga…

- Kagome.- Completó Hikawa:- Se llama Kagome.

- Kagome.- Repitió Moushin y sonrió:- Creo que es la primera vez que el ángel de la muerte tiene un nombre tan hermoso.

- Es la primera vez que el ángel de la muerte encarna y nace en esta dimensión.- Le respondió el hombre, con cierto dejo de orgullo. A pesar de todo, no podía ser tan malo ser el padre de tan hermosa… y letal criatura.

CONTINUARÁ…


	2. Alas Negras

**Hola a todos. Aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo, con todo nuestro cariño. Al final, encontrarán una****s palabras de nuestra KagLoveInu. Que disfruten la lectura.**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO II

Alas Negras

El nacimiento de aquella criatura trajo sus altibajos. El padre sabía que si la perla de Shikón no era insertada en el cuerpo de la niña probablemente podría morir antes de cumplir sus primeros 7 días de vida... Sabía las consecuencias que traería insertar aquella perla con semejante poder. Pero era mejor que Kagome viviera la mitad de su vida que nada.

La ceremonia tenía que realizarse estrictamente como era debido. Fueron a las ruinas que quedaban debajo del castillo, en el _Sanctum Sanctorum_ (Santuario Sagrado). Nadie sabía de la existencia de dicho lugar, salvo aquel que fuera el guardián de la perla de Shikón. Había una fuente termal subterránea y un vertedero de lava natural, que mantenía ése lugar a una temperatura agradable.

En el centro se alzaba un altar de roca, blanco y antiguo, legado del creador de la perla de Shikón y su primer guardián. Ahí se encontraba la pequeña Kagome, envuelta en unos mantos rosados y blancos, que la cubrían por todo el cuerpo... A la ceremonia asistieron el padre, el hermano de la madre y la sacerdotisa encargada de que el ritual se completara como era debido.

La sacerdotisa juntó sus manos, susurró algunas palabras y alrededor de Kagome se formó una gran esfera de energía rosada que la cubrió por completo, elevándola hasta quedar sobre la terma sagrada.

-¿Crees que funcione? Los riesgos son muy grandes Hikawa.- Preguntó por segunda vez Moushin... Era su sobrina y también se preocupaba por la pequeña. Ella era la heredera de todas las tierras, tesoros y posesiones que le pertenecían a su padre más el trono. Pero no le cabía la menor duda de que también fuera el ángel de la muerte. Las pequeñas protuberancias oscuras que hace un tiempo tenía cada vez tomaban forma... Las formas de unas alas. Alas negras que solo poseía el ángel de la muerte.

- Claro que lo creo... Sé que es un riesgo muy grande, pero no puedo dejar que mi única familia muera...- Respondió Hikawa viendo el ritual. La pequeña Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía saber lo que ocurría alrededor suyo, para tener solo 5 días de edad. Era muy tranquila y apacible.

Poco a poco la perla de Shikón que hace unos momentos se encontraba en las manos de Moushin empezó a volar por los aires tomando dirección hacia donde se encontraba Kagome.

La perla brillaba con mucha intensidad, y mientras pasaba por el campo de fuerza que protegía a Kagome, Hikawa y Moushin solo podían mirar como la perla se introducía en el pecho de Kagome, dejando a la pequeña exhausta y desmayada, cayendo estrepitosamente dentro del agua.

Rápidamente Hikawa corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kagome y la cargó. La llevó hacia donde se encontraba la sacerdotisa Kagura y Moushin.

- Hikawa... Su destino ya ha sido marcado desde que ella nació. Su viaje espiritual pronto comenzará.- Dijo Kagura, cargando a la pequeña Kagome y le colocaba un collar que ella misma había hecho para atrasar el poder de las alas.

- Sus alas seguirán creciendo, despertarán sus poderes y no podrá evitar usarlos. Entonces… morirá, Hikawa. El único ser que será capaz de salvarla será el. Así que deberás esperar pronto la llegada del híbrido, si quieres que Kagome viva una vida feliz.

- Pero... No sabemos si él existe... - Decía Hikawa siguiendo a Kagura, con su hija en brazos:- Kagura, tendríamos que buscar en el oeste y contar con que....

- Te olvidas de algo Hikawa… El destino de ellos está marcado. Nada podrá cambiar lo que pasará en el futuro… Lo he visto todo. Recuerda la premonición que tuve. Nada cambiará.- Comentó Kagura, con solemnidad.

-Hikawa, Kagura tiene razón solo tenemos que esperar. Dejar que el tiempo pase. Si las cosas son como dice Kagura entonces… Debemos esperar...- mencionó Moushin caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ya no había nada que hacer en ese lugar, el ritual había terminado. La perla estaba dentro del cuerpo de Kagome, concediendo a su portadora la oportunidad de una vida a medias, retrasando el tiempo que le quedaba para cumplir con su destino.

-Pero… no sabemos dónde se encuentra. Sólo sabemos de él lo que cuentan las antiguas leyendas. Y en caso que existiera, es muy peligroso, es un híbrido... Casi una bestia completa, y no quiero que mi hija llegue a ser asesinada por un monstruo.- Añadió Hikawa.

- Hikawa... Es inevitable romper los lazos que ya se han creado y se han enlazado. No podemos evitar la unión de ambos seres.- Dijo Kagura con cierto enfado, las cosas ya estaban hechas, nada se podía cambiar.

- Pero… Se dice que es sólo una leyenda Kagura, un mito...- Susurró Hikawa al notar que Kagome se estaba despertando.

- ¡Shh! Despertarán a Kagome...- Gruñó Moushin suavemente para no despertar por completo a la niña.: -Si él es una leyenda la única forma de saberlo es comprobándolo, debemos buscar...- Agregó, mientras tomaba a la pequeña de los brazos de su padre, acunándola.

-No... No podemos Moushin. Interferiríamos con lo que el destino les tiene guardado, lo único que podemos hacer es esperar... Hikawa no te apresures...- Dijo Kagura:- Ellos se conocerán y Kagome estará en buenas manos como lo he visto. Solo debes calmarte y esperar.

Llegando al salón principal, Kagura tomó a la pequeña, quien ya había abierto los ojos, pero se mostraba muy tranquila en los brazos de su tío.

-Muy bien. Debemos cambiar a Kagome de ropa, antes de que se resfríe... Hikawa, confía y espera. Es por el bien de tu hija y por el de tu reino… Ella es la única heredera al trono.- dijo por última vez Kagura, antes de llevarse a Kagome a su habitación, para cambiarla de ropa y que durmiera plácidamente. Ella también necesitaba descansar, pues toda la energía espiritual que había utilizado había sido una gran cantidad y debía reponerse, por el bien de la pequeña.

Moushin se dirigió al templo para orar, dejando a Hikawa solo en el gran salón. El destino de su pueblo y del resto de la vida de Kagome estaba en las manos de _él_.

Solo podían rezar porque su existencia no fuera una leyenda.

CONTINUARA...

**Esperamos que les haya gustado la preciso decir que me tomare algunas vacaciones pero eso no qiere decir que no dejare de escribir capitulos de esta historia. Sin embargo con los mio los actualizare en enero Gomen Gomen. Este no será el ultimo fic que Lolichan y yo escribamos juntas. Ya saben lo que dicen "2 mentes piensan mejor que una" ojala le haya gustado la continuacion. Este fic tendra todo lo que un fic debe tener desde misterio y romance, hasta lemon y suspenso. xD cuidense y dejen reviews. ****Los queremos. :)**


	3. Cambios Inesperados

**Hola a todos, soy Lolichan y les doy la bienvenida a nuestro tercer capítulo. Que lo disfruten.**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO III

CAMBIOS INESPERADOS

Era el amanecer del séptimo día y Kagura se dirigió hacia la habitación de Kagome. Con agrado observó a la pequeña despertar lentamente y abrir sus hermosos ojitos color chocolate hacia ella. Su mirada era intensa, dulce e inocente. La levantó y la vistió. Esa mañana recibirían a su nodriza.

Nazuna era una joven viuda. Su esposo había sido el capitán de los exterminadores al servicio del señor Hikawa. Hacía poco más de un mes que su esposo había fallecido durante la última incursión y eso la volvía una "protegida" de Hikawa. Pero Nazuna no deseaba ser mantenida por su señor, pues no quería que se rumoreara de ella en la aldea. Le había pedido trabajo y éste se lo había dado, aunque no le había aclarado de qué.

Llegó a las puertas del castillo acompañada de su pequeña hija Sango, de 4 años y de su bebé de 2 meses, Kohaku. Fue recibida por Kagura en la sala principal, lo que no dejó de extrañarle.

- Mi señora… - Empezó a decir al ver a Kagura, tomándola por una concubina de Hikawa, lo que le provocó gracia a la sacerdotisa.

- Antes de nada, debes saber que tu única señora y princesa es la que tengo en brazos… - Le dijo, con dulzura: - Y que es a quien debes servir de ahora en adelante.

Nazuna estaba desconcertada: - E-Entonces… Los rumores sí eran ciertos…

- ¿Qué rumores? – Preguntó Kagura, un poco incómoda.

- Se dice en la aldea que hace siete noches nació el hijo del señor y que por su nacimiento murió la señora. Pero no sabía que se trataba de una niña…- Dijo Nazuna, con cierta timidez.

Kagura, a pesar de su juventud, poseía una gran sabiduría y poder que le había sido conferido desde muy niña por una hechicera. Así que supo que la joven mentía por temor a represalias.

- No temas, Nazuna. Debes decirme la verdad sobre los rumores. Es importante, pues no queremos que la aldea, por miedo, se alce contra Hikawa.

Nazuna vió en esos ojos color rubí una bondad inusual. Y le confió:- En la aldea se dice que nuestra princesa ha sido maldecida y que su nacimiento ha traído la muerte y desgracia a nuestras tierras, desatando todo el poder de los demonios en sus manos. Que su padre la mantiene oculta, porque es un engendro deforme que a la vista de cualquier humano provoca tanto horror que es capaz de matar con tan solo verle los ojos. Que se espera la llegada de otro monstruo que la matará y nos librará de su maldición, liberando a nuestras tierras de su poder maligno.

Kagura sonrió. Desde que tenía uso de razón sabía lo que era ser discriminada por poseer poderes sobrenaturales. Y Kagome no sería la excepción. Pero en su caso, trataría que la princesa fuera amada y no temida.

- Nazuna… ¿Le temes a la muerte?- Le preguntó a la joven viuda.

Iba a responder que sí, pero algo en la mirada de Kagura le hizo responder con la verdad.

- No mi señora… No le temo.

- Si yo te dijera que puedes ver tu propia muerte… ¿Sentirías temor?

Nazuna lo pensó. Desde que nació había enfrentado a la muerte muchas veces y sus padres le habían enseñado que no era de temer. A veces, implicaba más un acto de piedad y amor una muerte tranquila, libre de dolor y sufrimiento, que una vida de esclavitud y agonía.

- No, mi señora… No sentiría temor.- Le respondió.

Kagura se acercó con Kagome en brazos, quien permanecía despierta pero muy tranquila. Nazuna se acercó y lo que vió la maravilló. Frente a ella estaba la niña más hermosa que había visto. Entonces… se vió en sus ojos… Y sonrió.

Comprendió de inmediato lo dicho por Kagura y se acercó al bebé, acunándola. Kagome, al sentir el olor del pecho de Nazuna, empezó a llorar. Durante todo este tiempo había sido alimentada con infusiones herbales, pero necesitaba leche y ése era su reclamo. Nazuna de inmediato lo comprendió y le ofreció su pecho, del cual Kagome empezó a alimentarse con avidez.

Kohaku, quien era sostenido por su hermana, también despertó. Pero a diferencia de Kagome, por ser un poco mayorcito, esperaría su turno. Nazuna fue llevada a la habitación cerca de la de Kagome para que se instalara.

Poco después de alimentar a la princesa, alimentó a su hijo, mientras Sango era llevada a la cocina para que desayunara. Ahí, Kagura se la presentó a Kaede.

- Ella es Sango. Es la hija mayor de Nazuna, la nodriza de la princesa. Hikawa ha decidido que el cargo de "Taijiya" sea a partir de ahora un título nobiliario, equivalente al de "guardaespaldas personal". Sango y su hermano Kohaku serán los "Taijiya" de la princesa. Así crecerán juntos y serán educados con ella. Recibirán instrucción militar de parte del capitán Totosai a partir de ahora. Trátala bien Kaede.- Se despidió de la mujer, quien amorosamente abrazó a la pequeña y le sirvió de comer.

Desde entonces, Kagome tuvo en su nodriza una madre amorosa y en sus hijos, el cariño de unos hermanos. Aunque la amaba sinceramente, la pequeña Sango no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos de la princesa, pues sentía que le quitaba el cariño de su madre y de su hermano.

Pasaron cinco años, durante los cuales Kagome no experimentó gran cambio más que el propio de los niños de su edad. Crecía y regalaba su sonrisa a sus seres amados. Su padre, su tío, su nana, su nodriza y sus dos "Taijiya", además de la servidumbre de confianza. Un día, el nuevo jardinero miraba desolado las rosas del jardín.

- "La princesa seguro me matará con su mirada demoniaca"- Pensó el joven. De pronto escuchó la voz de Kagome a sus espaldas.

- ¡Oh, mis rosas! – Dijo Kagome:- ¿Por qué están así? – Le preguntó al hombre, quien asustado mortalmente, se rehusó a verla, bajando la cabeza lo más posible.

- U-Una p-plaga, princesa. Perdóneme por favor. – Suplicó el hombre, sin verla.

Kagome pasó delante de él y vió las flores marchitas, cubiertas por un polvillo blanco. Con sus manitas tomó las hojas y las sopló, esparciendo el polvo. El hombre temblaba mientras observaba las manos de la niña. Al darse cuenta que se daba la vuelta volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- Le prometo conseguir rosas nuevas mañana, princesa. Mañana le sembraré un nuevo macizo de rosas.- Le dijo, aún asustado.

- No es necesario.- Le dijo Kagome, acostumbrada a que la nueva servidumbre no le viera la cara (ella creía que por respeto):- Sólo necesitan agua.- Dijo, mientras se marchaba hacia el palacio.

El hombre vió las plantas. Las rosas marchitas se habían muerto por completo, pudriéndose. En su lugar, había brotes frescos, recién nacidos. Lo que le hubiera tomado una estación, la princesa lo había logrado en unos minutos. Entonces el hombre desechó sus temores, comprendiendo el verdadero significado de la muerte. A partir de ése día, se encargó de difundir por la aldea el don de la princesa, alabando su dulce corazón y su bondad, a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

Los rumores cambiaron. Kagome dejó de ser considerada "maldita". Ahora los aldeanos creían que la pequeña tenía el poder de la vida y la muerte.

Una tarde, Sango y Kagome fueron a recoger fresas silvestres. Sango ya tenía nueve años y manejaba su "Hiraikotsu" con mucha destreza, además de otras armas, que le permitían proteger a su princesa y amiga. Kagome confiaba ciegamente en Sango, aunque a veces no se explicaba los arrebatos de furia que su amiga y "hermana" solía tener.

Recogían las últimas y empezaba a oscurecer cuando oyeron un gemido extraño. Las dos corrieron hacia donde provenía el gemido y encontraron a un pequeño cervatillo herido. Tenía una pata cercenada por una mordida. Probablemente había sido atacado por un lobo y escapado. Su muerte era inminente.

Sango envolvió la pata del pequeño animal, tratando de buscar cómo llevarlo al palacio. El animal sufría y se quejaba, provocando el llanto de Kagome, quien no soportaba escucharlo.

De pronto Kagome se acercó a él y le tomó la cabeza, acariciándolo:- No temas pequeño… Deja de sufrir.- Le dijo, con dulzura. Al momento, el animal fijó sus ojos en Kagome y se quedó inmóvil. Había muerto.

- ¡Nooo! – Gritó Sango, furiosa:- ¡¿Qué has hecho, tonta?! ¡Iba a llevarlo al palacio para curarle la pata y que se salvara! – Sin pensar, abofeteó a Kagome y salió corriendo en dirección al palacio… abandonándola.

Kagome se quedó en el suelo, sobándose la mejilla. No le dolía, pero le desconcertaban las actitudes de Sango. Vió al pequeño animal y se alejó de él, segura que llegaría pronto algún depredador guiado por su olor. Se arregló su capa y se dirigió hacia donde Sango había corrido pero… ya estaba oscureciendo.

Sango lloraba desolada en los brazos de Kaede. Desde que había llegado no había dejado de llorar sin dar ninguna explicación, por lo que Kaede no dejaba de preguntarle por Kagome y sólo respondía:- ¡Ella es mala! ¡Es mala! – Y volvía a llorar.

Kagome se encontraba cerca de un árbol. No sentía miedo pero sí frío. Entonces, recordó que su tío Moushin le había dicho que si se encontraba sola, que intentara llamarlo con sus pensamientos, a él, a su padre o a Kagura.

Pensó en su padre y consideró que la iba a regañar si se enteraba que habían salido solas al bosque. Lo mismo Kagura, así que se puso a pensar en su tío:- "Tíooo, tíooo"

Moushin se encontraba tratando de convencer a una cortesana de brindarle sus favores, cuando escuchó la voz de la niña en su interior:- ¡¡Kagome!! – Dijo.

Despidió a la mujer y se dirigió al altar para meditar y tratar de enlazarse:- "¿Kagome?"

- "¡Tío, te escucho!"- Le dijo la vocecita dentro de su cabeza.

- "¿Dónde estás Kagome? ¿No estás en palacio?" – Le preguntó, extrañado.

- "No tío, estoy en el bosque" – Volvió a decir la voz.

- "¿Y qué haces ahí? Es muy tarde"- Dijo Moushin, preocupado.

- "Es que… salí por fresas y me perdí"

-"¿Saliste sola?"- Inquirió, dudoso.

- "Sí" – Mintió.

- "Y supongo que Sango no fue contigo" – Le insinuó, provocándola.

Kagome no quería mentir, pero no quería que regañaran a Sango. Después de todo, el antojo había sido de las dos.

Al no escuchar respuesta, Moushin lo entendió:- "No temas Kagome. Iremos con tu padre a buscarte, sólo quédate dónde estás y no te muevas".

Kagome asintió, pero las corrientes de aire frío la hicieron estremecer. Se arropó con su capa y se sentó al pie del árbol a esperar.

Se hubiera quedado ahí de no ser que un estremecimiento la recorrió y un intenso dolor en su espalda la hizo arquearse. No entendía, pero se levantó, guiada por un olor muy atrayente.

De pronto escuchó rugidos y ruidos de batalla. Un demonio gigante atacaba a un joven. Con fuerza lo azotó contra el suelo, dejándolo inconsciente.

Kagome vió de lejos al joven y le llamó la atención la hermosa y larga cabellera negra y su ropaje rojo. De pronto notó que la enorme bestia se disponía a hundir sus garras en el cuerpo del muchacho, dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida de un solo golpe.

Kagome, sin saber cómo, supo que el joven aún vivía, por lo que corrió hacia él y por instinto, se arrojó sobre su cuerpo, tratando de protegerlo con el suyo.

La enorme bestia, al ver al pequeño cuerpo interponerse, trató de quitarlo, pero sólo consiguió desgarrarle la ropa, dejando desnuda su espalda, mientras Kagome escuchó un fuerte crujido.

Cerró los ojos, temiendo haber sido herida, pero lo que se había roto era el collar que Kagura le había dado desde que nació. Lo vió y sintió que se inundaba de una energía que emanaba de su espalda. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza…

La bestia preparó un segundo golpe y antes de asestarlo, un relámpago a la distancia le iluminó lo suficiente para notarlo…

Sobre el cuerpo de su víctima, se encontraban un par de enormes alas negras, extendidas en todo su esplendor, protegiendo el cuerpo del joven que antes se iba a devorar. Dejó caer el golpe preparado. Entonces, la pequeña se volteó a ver al demonio y clavó en él su mirada, llena de furia.

El demonio cayó pesadamente hacia atrás, emitiendo un alarido de terror. Había visto y experimentado su muerte al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Nooo! – Gritó Kagura, desde el _Sanctorum_. Corrió escaleras arriba, buscando a Hikawa y a Moushin. Los encontró a punto de salir junto con cuatro hombres más, con antorchas y armas, para buscar a Kagome.

Sango se encontraba con Kaede. Ya había terminado de llorar pero no hablaba. Aún estaba molesta con Kagome, por lo que Kagura se dirigió a ella.

- ¡¡ ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar a Kagome en el bosque?!! – Le preguntó, furiosa, a tiempo que abofeteaba a la niña. Nazuma llegó justo en ése momento.

- ¡¡ ¿Porqué le pega a mi hija?!! – Le gritó a Kagura:- Será la nana de la princesa pero eso no le da derecho…

- ¡¡Tu hija abandonó a la princesa a su suerte en el bosque!! Y por su culpa… - Reaccionó, volviéndose hacia Hikawa y Moushin, que la miraban sorprendidos, pues Moushin sólo había dicho que Kagome estaba extraviada:- ¡¡Deben ir rápido por Kagome!!

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – Le preguntó Hikawa.

- ¡Algo terrible! ¡Su poder ha despertado antes de tiempo! ¡El collar se rompió! – Les gritó, alarmada.

- ¡Pues hazle otro mientras volvemos! – Le gritó Moushin, mientras la lluvia fina empezaba a caer.

- ¡No entiendes! ¡Se ha encontrado su destino! – Volvió a gritarles, ahora interrumpida por un relámpago.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó Hikawa.

- ¡Está con el híbrido!... ¡Y ha despertado su poder… Por salvarlo a él! – Concluyó, desesperada.

CONTINUARA…

¡¡FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS!! NOS VEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO…


	4. Encuentro con el destino

Hola a todos, lamento mucho la demora (en serio que sí nos atrasamos). A continuación el capítulo 4 ¡Que lo disfruten!

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

CAPITULO IV

ENCUENTRO CON EL DESTINO

El frío de la noche y la lluvia fina sobre su rostro hicieron que el joven despertara.

Sintió sobre su pecho la sensación de un cuerpo pequeño sobre el suyo. Se incorporó lentamente y descubrió una maraña de cabellos extendidos, cubriendo una cabeza pequeña. Con la mano empezó a mover los mechones hasta que descubrió un rostro con facciones pequeñas "¿Un niño?" Se preguntó "¿Qué hace un niño a estas horas en el bosque?".

Un leve quejido, proveniente del niño lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Entonces… se fijó con atención. A cada movimiento del pequeño, "algo grande" se movía sobre su espalda.

- Oye, pequeño… despierta.- Susurró, mientras movía al pequeño. Era noche de luna nueva, así que la oscuridad era casi total. Esto, aunado a la lluvia que amenazaba con arreciar, por los frecuentes relámpagos a la distancia, hacía que la visibilidad fuera casi nula.

- ¿Mmmm? – Escuchó mientras el niño levantaba levemente la cabeza. Casi se fue de espaldas al notar que, simultáneamente con el movimiento de su cabeza, un par de alas grandes se movían sobre la espalda del pequeño:- Siento… frío.- Le escuchó decir.

- Es que está lloviendo…- Le respondió el joven, reponiéndose de la impresión rápidamente "¡No debo mostrar miedo!" Pensó "En estas tierras existen seres extraños y no debo mostrarles mis debilidades"

- Espera… creo que puedo hacer algo.- Dijo el pequeño y le rodeó el cuello con sus manitas. Extendió sus alas y las plegó, de modo que pudieran cubrirse de la lluvia. El joven, sintiendo el cuerpo frío del niño, lo abrazó y puso sus brazos tras su espalda. Las amplias mangas de su traje protegerían la espalda del pequeño.

Se levantó con él y pudo corroborar que, efectivamente, se trataba de un niño muy pequeño. Observó el cuerpo inerte del gigantesco demonio que lo había atacado. El joven se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar con el pequeño en brazos, atravesando el bosque. La oscuridad nunca hubiera permitido a un ser humano normal caminar así, entre los árboles.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeño? – Le preguntó el joven al niño.

- Cinco años señor.- Respondió, con vivacidad. Al joven le agradó la voz y la inocencia del pequeño.

- ¿Vives cerca de aquí?

- Sí señor, en el castillo del señor Hikawa, sobre los riscos donde inicia la cordillera.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?

Salieron de la arboleda, hasta llegar a un claro El sonido de los cascos de los caballos lo hicieron detenerse y esperar. El pequeño movió ligeramente una de sus alas, dejando ver al joven de quién se trataba.

Hikawa y Moushin iban al frente. Se detuvieron poco antes de entrar al bosque, pues descubrieron un extraño ser que avanzaba hacia ellos. Estaba cubierto de un plumaje oscuro y era alto. Como Moushin preparara su báculo, Hikawa ordenó preparar los arcos y ballestas.

- Extranjero… ¿Vienes del bosque? – Preguntó Moushin.

Nunca esperó escuchar la voz de Kagome responder.

- ¡Soy yo, ojisan! – Al momento, el joven la bajó al suelo y ella corrió hacia los caballos. Al verla sin ropa, Hikawa imaginó lo peor.

- ¡¡ ¿Qué le has hecho a mi hija?!! – Gritó, enfureciendo casi de inmediato.

El joven, lo vió tranquilamente, sin mostrar temor ni enojo.

- ¿Su hija? No le he hecho nada.- Respondió, con cierto tono de soberbia.

Moushin se bajó del caballo y cubrió con una manta a Kagome. Con tristeza, constató que no traía el collar, por lo que era normal que sus alas estuvieran extendidas, demostrando que había liberado su poder. La levantó en brazos para subirla al caballo, pero Kagome se resistió.

- ¡No! ¡No quiero subir! – Protestó Kagome.

- ¡¡Suéltela!! – Ordenó el joven, mientras preparaba sus puños. Un aura maligna lo rodeó.

- ¡¡Miserable demonio!! – Exclamó uno de los guardias, desenvainando su espada:- ¡¡Nadie le habla así al señor Hikawa!!

- ¡¡No Takemaru-sama!! – Exclamó Kagome, extendiendo su mano:- ¡No le hagas daño a mi amigo!

Al oírla, tanto Hikawa como Moushin la vieron, asombrados:- ¿Tu amigo?

Kagome se bajó de los brazos de su tío y regresó con "su amigo", quien nuevamente la abrazó. Esta vez, Kagome lo cubrió con la misma manta, confirmando su amistad.

- Me traía a la casa… a pesar de estar herido.- Comentó.

Moushin y Hikawa se vieron mutuamente. Sabían lo que había ocurrido por Kagura y sabían lo que debían hacer.

- Siendo así… sea usted bienvenido a mi casa señor… - Empezó a decir Hikawa, esperando que el joven respondiese.

-… Inuyasha.- Respondió el joven.

- Inuyasha-sama… - Empezó a decir Moushin:- ¿Gusta usted un caballo? El castillo está un poco retirado y la lluvia parece aumentar.

- Gracias, prefiero caminar.- Contestó Inuyasha. Al oírlo, Kagome se aferró a su cuello.

- Yo me voy con él, ojisan…- Le dijo a Moushin, quien ligeramente contrariado, volvió a subirse al caballo "¡Es la primera vez que lo ve! ¡¿Y ya es su amigo?!" Pensó Moushin "Esto es inesperado."

La comitiva escoltaba a Inuyasha. Afortunadamente, poco antes de llegar al castillo ya había dejado de llover. Unos minutos después, fueron recibidos por Kagura y Kaede.

Kagura tomó en brazos a Kagome y trataba de convencerla a darse un baño caliente, pues la lluvia la había enfriado demasiado. Eso no parecía importarle a la pequeña, pues sonreía muy emocionada a su nuevo amigo.

- Inuyasha-sama ¿No quiere bañarse conmigo? El baño ya está listo.- Dijo Kagome, inocentemente.

Tanto Kagura como Moushin observaron la reacción de Hikawa. Éste asintió, complaciendo a su hija.

- Permítanos ofrecerle nuestra hospitalidad. Acepte el ofrecimiento de mi hija. – Dijo al joven.

Inuyasha comprendió que hubiera sido más fácil librarse de aquel demonio… que de éste ángel de brillantes ojos color chocolate que lo miraban ilusionada.

- Por supuesto. Será un honor aceptar.- Respondió. En ese momento se dio la vuelta y empezó a seguir a Kaede, quien lo condujo hacia el baño, mientras Kagura llevaba a Kagome. Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Hikawa pudo respirar tranquilo.

- Parece tan… humano.- Comentó, dejándose caer sobre su trono.

- Lo es, por lo menos por esta noche. La leyenda cuenta que suele perder sus poderes demoniacos durante la primera noche de luna nueva. Mañana, con los primeros rayos del sol, podremos ver su verdadero aspecto.

- Kagome parece no temerle, es más, diría que está feliz de conocerlo.

- No tiene por qué temerle. Fue ella quien lo vió indefenso y se aprestó a ayudarlo. Eso apresuró las cosas. Aunque… creo que la perjudicó un poco.- Terminó Moushin, evidenciando su preocupación.

- Mi niña es muy valiente…- Comentó Hikawa, con los ojos brillantes de orgullo:- Después de todo, es un ser poderoso, con un alma muy pura y noble.- De pronto, pareció reaccionar a sus propias palabras: Pero… ¿Qué hacía en el bosque a estas horas?

Moushin, aterrado por la reacción de su cuñado, desvió la atención hacia otro tema.

- Creo que es más importante saber qué es lo que hacía _él_ en nuestras tierras… ¿No te parece? Después de la cena podremos interrogarlo…

La idea resultó, pues pareció convencido. Decidió irse a bañar también, pero antes de retirarse le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada a Moushin.

- Ni creas que me he olvidado de Kagome… pero algo me dice que tu sabes la verdad…- Le dijo mientras desaparecía por un pasillo. Moushin se dirigió al altar para orar un momento, cuando lo distrajo una silueta que se escabullía.

Sigiloso, la siguió. Descubrió que se trataba de Nazuma, preparándose para irse.

- ¿Así que piensas irte? – La espetó, sorprendiéndola guardando unos víveres para el camino:- ¿No piensas despedirte de tu princesa?

Nazuma estaba muy apenada:- Sango me contó lo sucedido. Por lo que hizo… no merecemos los favores del señor Hikawa.

- Pero mujer… nadie te está corriendo con tus hijos. Lo más que puede pasar es que Sango reciba un correctivo por haber abandonado a Kagome. No pasará más que eso.

Nazuma lo vió, esperanzada:- ¿En serio mi señor?

- Por supuesto… yo me encargo, no te preocupes.- Le aseguró Hikawa.

Nazuma se arrojó a sus brazos, agradecida. Moushin se estremeció. El cuerpo de la joven mujer era cálido y muy suave. En cambio, el cuerpo de él estaba muy frío, por la lluvia. Nazuma lo notó de inmediato y se ofreció a prepararle un baño caliente.

Moushin fantaseó con lo que habría hecho con el cuerpo de Nazuma… si ella se lo hubiera permitido.

Mientras tanto, Kagome chapoteaba feliz en el baño. Inuyasha estaba con ella y la observaba, admirado.

- ¿Porqué ella tiene alas? ¿Es un hanyou? – Preguntó a Kagura, quien le preparaba la ropa a Kagome.

- No.- Respondió, muy seria:- A diferencia tuya, sus alas se deben a una maldición… y a un destino señalado.

- Yo no creo en el destino. Mis decisiones forjan mi destino. Soy yo quien decide que hacer y a dónde dirigirme.- Le contestó, molesto por la frase "A diferencia tuya…":- Yo no decidí ser hanyou. Así nací… pero sé que puedo cambiar eso.

- Lo sé… Y es ella precisamente quien puede ayudarte.- Le dijo Kagura, mientras señalaba con la mirada a Kagome.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Le preguntó, contrariado. Pero en ese momento, Kagome se había acercado a él y chapoteando con sus alas lo había empapado. Entonces se fijó en la niña.

"Así que en realidad eres una niña" Pensó al verla. Era tan pequeña y tan alegre "… Y tan linda. Seguramente cuando crezcas serás muy hermosa" Trató de visualizarla pero se sorprendió de la coincidencia con un rostro que había visto muchas veces… en sus sueños.

- ¡Listo! ¡Terminé!- Exclamó Kagura, triunfal. Volviéndose a Kagome:- ¡Vamos Kagome! Ya debes salir del agua para que atiendas y cenes con tu invitado.

- ¡Es verdad! – Exclamó Kagome:- ¡Me muero de hambre! – Se salió del agua con ligereza, para llegar a los brazos de Kagura, que la envolvieron con una toalla.

- Espera… déjame colocarte esto.- Le dijo la sacerdotisa.

- ¿Es un collar nuevo Kagura-sama? – Preguntó inocentemente la niña.

- Así es. Parece que perdiste el primero que te dí.- Le dijo, mientras le ataba el collar. Las lágrimas de Kagome empezaron a escurrirle por las mejillas.

- L-Lo siento, Kagura-sama.- Gimoteó:- Fui muy descuidada y parece que se rompió.

- No llores Kagome.- Le dijo, consolándola:- Lo importante es que pude hacerte uno nuevo.

Al momento de quedar atado al cuello de la niña, el collar empezó a brillar. Kagura empezó a susurrar rápidamente el conjuro. En ese momento, las alas de Kagome empezaron a retraerse y a hacerse pequeñas… hasta casi volverse unas manchas oscuras en su espalda. Un hermoso resplandor rosa pareció envolverla durante el proceso, el cual desapareció, junto con las manchas oscuras de la espalda.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

- Una pequeña muestra del poder que podría volverte un demonio completo… o un humano.- Le dijo, mientras le ponía a Kagome su ropa.

Minutos después, terminaba de atar el obi a Kagome:- Ya estás lista. Ve a ordenarle a Kaede que sirva la cena y que incluya un servicio más para tu invitado.

- Sí Kagura-sama.- Exclamó la pequeña:- Te espero en el comedor Inuyasha-san.- Le dijo, coqueta, mientras se retiraba.

Al quedarse a solas, Inuyasha salió del agua y se volvió hacia Kagura:- Tú eres una sacerdotisa, no una sirvienta… Y sabes algo que yo no.

Kagura sonrió, al ver el cuerpo lastimado del joven:- A pesar de tener tu forma humana eres muy fuerte. Permite que te cure esas heridas… mientras, podremos charlar.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, la cena ya estaba servida. Sólo faltaba Hikawa. Cuando entró, los presentes se levantaron. Hikawa agradeció el gesto y brindando por el invitado empezaron a cenar. Kagome realmente estaba hambrienta y cansada. Así que apenas terminó de cenar, se acomodó en el regazo del invitado y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y, guiado por Kagura, la llevó a su habitación. Una vez que la dejó, regresó con Kagura al comedor… Era momento de hablar.

- Supongo que Kagura-sama ya le habrá enterado de muchas cosas… - empezó a decir Hikawa, mientras retiraba la tapita a la tacita de té.

- En realidad, no muchas.- dijo Inuyasha:- Sólo me explicó por qué Kagome tiene alas si no es un hanyou…- Se volvió hacia Hikawa, comprensivo:- Lo siento por usted.

- Gracias…- Respondió Hikawa, molesto por ése gesto de compasión:- Pero mi hija no está muerta. Sólo es una encarnación viviente de un poderoso espíritu…

- ¡Y vaya que es poderoso! – Exclamó animoso Inuyasha:- No todos los días te encuentras con un shinigami que en vez de cegarte la vida, la salva.

Hikawa y Moushin se vieron:- ¡¿Shinigami?! – Entonces se volvieron a ver a Kagura. Ésta sudó frío ante el comentario. Se limitó a bajar la vista mientras tomaba un sorbito de té.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con _Shinigami? –_ Le preguntó Hikawa, luego de beber de golpe el té y colocar con fuerza la tacita en la mesa.

- ¿No lo sabe? – Preguntó asombrado el hanyou, mientras volteaba a ver a Kagura:- Ella debía habérselo explicado…

- Le he dicho sólo lo que debe saber…- Dijo Kagura, levantándose repentinamente de la mesa:- Y también lo importante que es tu participación en su vida.

- ¿Y yo que tengo que ver? – Exclamó Inuyasha, empezando a molestarse.

- De acuerdo con mis visiones, tú eres el elegido para custodiarla… hasta que cumpla con su misión.- Sentenció Kagura, viéndolo con malicia:- Tu destino es estar con ella.

- ¡¡Ya te dije que no creo en el destino!! YO soy quien decide que hacer y trazo mi destino en base a MIS decisiones.- Se volteó hacia Hikawa, evidentemente molesto: ¡No tengo nada que ver con tu hija!

- Si eso es cierto dime: ¿Por qué decidiste traerla al palacio? ¿No hubiera sido más cómodo para ti dejarla en el bosque, luego que ése demonio los atacó? – Preguntó Kagura.

Inuyasha se turbó:- Bueno… es que… ¡Ella me ayudó! – Volteó a ver a Moushin:- No iba a abandonarla en el bosque bajo la lluvia después que ella me ayudó. No soy malagradecido.

- Pero cuando te ofrecí el caballo decidiste caminar… y no te importó traerla en brazos hasta el castillo.- Le respondió, viéndole a los ojos.

- Ella me agrada.- Respondió el hanyou:- ¿Algún problema con eso?

Tanto Hikawa como Moushin quedaron convencidos de la nobleza del chico. Aunque demostrara rudeza, jamás lastimaría a Kagome.

- En ese caso… sólo queda una cosa por hacer.- Dijo Hikawa:- Debes quedarte hasta que Kagome tenga la edad suficiente para empezar su misión. Serás su guardián.

- ¡No puedo ser su guardián! – Espetó Inuyasha:- Tengo muchas cosas por hacer y ninguna en estas tierras. Sólo estoy de paso.

- ¿Hacia dónde te diriges? – Preguntó Kagura.

- Hacia el oeste… A las tierras de mi padre.- Respondió molesto:- ¡Y no les voy a decir a qué! – Terminó, sentándose y guardando sus manos en sus mangas, decidido a no contestar una sola pregunta más.

Kagura, Moushin y Hikawa se levantaron de la mesa y se reunieron a charlar en voz baja.

- Eso es bueno. No conviene que se quede. La gente podría tratar de matarlo por ser medio demonio.

- Pero… ¿Cómo haremos para que regrese? Lo necesitamos si queremos salvar a Kagome de su destino.

- Entonces tendría que volver cuando ella ya fuera mayor. Lo suficiente para viajar con él.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a comprometerlo para que regrese? No parece tener intenciones de querer volver a estas tierras, una vez que haga sus "cosas".

- ¡Tengo una idea! – Dijo Kagura:- Ustedes sólo estén de acuerdo con lo que yo le diga y lo convenceré ¿Está claro?

- ¡Clarísimo! – Dijo Moushin, mientras que Hikawa sólo asintió.

Los tres se volvieron hacia la mesa, donde Inuyasha los esperaba. Acababa de beber el último sorbo de su té.

- Inuyasha… Tenemos un negocio que proponerle.- Dijo Kagura, con cierto toque de seducción en su voz:- Y estoy segura que lo va a aceptar…

CONTINUARA…


	5. Rendido a tus pies

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

LA LEYENDA DEL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**KagLoveInu**, **Lolichan36** y **Lady** **Isis I.**

CAPITULO V

RENDIDO A TUS PIES.

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente. La fresca brisa perfumada de la mañana le movía suavemente su hermoso cabello, ahora plateado. Sus manos, ya no eran si no fuertes garras y en su boca sobresalían sendos colmillos. Sobre su cabeza lucía un par de curiosas orejas.

- ¡¡¡¡INUYASHA-SAMAAAA!!!!

La vocecita se acercaba a él. Se detuvo sabiendo a quién pertenecía. Se esperó a sentirla más cerca antes de darse la vuelta.

Kagome llegó hasta donde él. Jadeaba, pues había corrido lo más que le permitían sus pequeñas piernas. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

- ¡Inuyasha-sama! ¿Por qué no te despediste de mí? – Reclamó en cuanto recuperó el aliento.

Inuyasha lo pensó antes de darse la vuelta. Al hacerlo, imaginó que la niña se asustaría y saldría corriendo.

Kagome abrió los ojos sorprendida. Pero esbozó una tierna sonrisa, que cautivó el corazón del hanyou. Inuyasha flexionó una rodilla, mientras ponía la otra en el suelo, para que se acercara. Ella lo hizo, extendiendo sus manos hacia las orejas, las que acarició muy suavemente.

- ¡Qué lindo eres, Inuyasha–sama! ¡Me gustan tus orejas!

Inuyasha se ruborizó. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo así.

Pero de la sonrisa, Kagome pasó a la seria tristeza:- ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Quería despedirme de ti.

- Bueno… Creí que si me veías así, te asustarías. - Le dijo el joven, rodeándola con sus brazos.

- No tengo por qué asustarme. A mí no me das miedo.

- Pero a mucha gente sí. - Le contestó, muy serio.

Ante lo dicho por Inuyasha, Kagome se alejó un poco, cerró los ojos y lentamente se retiró el collar que Kagura le había puesto. Al instante, su pequeño cuerpo empezó a resplandecer con una luz rosa brillante. Su kimono, cortado adecuadamente por la espalda, permitió la amplia extensión de sus alas negras, cuya envergadura, era de casi dos metros.

- Pues yo… doy más miedo. - Contestó Kagome, volviendo a abrir los ojos, los que ahora lucían un aterrador color rubí, mientras sonreía maliciosa, como si de una competencia se tratase.

Inuyasha no pudo evitar reírse. La inocencia de Kagome, tratando de aparentar maldad, era encantadora. Pero recuperó la compostura.

- Kagome, no deberías hacer eso. Puede hacerte daño. - Le regañó con ternura, mientras volvía a extenderle los brazos.

La niña se acercó mientras se colocaba el collar. En cuanto desaparecieron sus alas, correspondió el abrazo. Se sentía protegida en esos brazos enfundados en rojo, mientras su mirada se oscurecía lentamente, hasta volverla chocolate.

- ¿Porqué te vas, Inuyasha-sama? ¿No puedes quedarte? – Preguntó Kagome, empezando a sollozar.

Inuyasha se separó levemente y tomó su barbilla, obligándola a fijar sus ojos en él.

- No me voy para siempre, pequeña Kagome. Sólo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos y volveré…

- ¿Conmigo?

- Sí Kagome… Contigo.

La expresión llorosa desapareció como por arte de magia. Al instante, recuperó su sonrisa de siempre.

- Entonces, para que no me olvides, te llevarás este regalo.

- ¿Regalo?

Mientras tanto, en el castillo Hikawa, Kagura hacía un importante descubrimiento.

- ¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!! ¡¡¡AAAAAHHHHH!!!

Moushin acudió corriendo ante los gritos desesperados.

- ¿Qué ocurre Kagura?

- ¡Han desaparecido todas mis magatamas!

- ¿Magatamas? ¿Y para qué tienes magatamas? – Le preguntó intrigado. De pronto, se llevó la mano al rosario que él mismo traía al cuello y pareció entender. La miró, acusadoramente:- ¿Para qué las utilizas?

- N-No es lo que piensas. Las conseguí para ayudar a Kagome… - Pero la mirada de Moushin no bajaba de intensidad:- De verdad… Es para ayudarla a controlar sus poderes.

- Los collares que le has puesto no las tienen…

- Bueno… las guardaba para cuando fuera mayor y sus poderes fueran difíciles de controlar…

- ¿Controlar sus poderes o controlarla a ella?

Kagura se sorprendió ante el comentario:- ¿Q-Qué te pasa? ¿P-Porqué dudas de mí?

- Porque antes… no sabía que tenías magatamas…

En el bosque, Inuyasha tenía en brazos a Kagome. Ella hurgaba dentro de su kimono, hasta que sonrió.

- ¡Lo encontré! – Y sacó del kimono un hermoso collar de perlas negras y blancas, en forma de pequeñas garras.:- Lo hice para ti.

Inuyasha observó el regalo. Era la primera vez que alguien le daba uno. Dócilmente, permitió que se lo colocara. Al momento, Inuyasha sintió una extraña presión.

Luego de ponerle el collar, Kagome vió tras los hombros de Inuyasha y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

- ¡¡Abajo!! – Gritó. Al instante, una fuerza extraña y poderosa, obligó al hanyou a estrellarse contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, pudo girar su cuerpo, de modo que Kagome quedó sobre él y no al revés.

Iba a reclamarle cuando un par de flechas silbaron hiriendo el aire, justamente sobre su cabeza. Al ver las flechas incrustadas en un árbol cercano, se dio cuenta que la niña le había salvado la vida. Pero no podía mover su cuerpo.

- ¡Buen chico! – Dijo Kagome, y al momento, la extraña fuerza que lo sujetaba al suelo se desvaneció. Se sentó y observó la sombra que se escabullía entre los árboles. Sintió el olor y procuró guardarlo en su memoria, para vengarse una vez que Kagome estuviera a salvo. Se volvió hacia la niña sobre sus piernas.

- Kagome… ¿De qué está hecho este collar?

- Son perlas, Inuyasha-sama. Las negras son muy preciadas y valiosas, pues las cultivan exclusivamente para mi padre en la villa de los pescadores. Las blancas, las tenía Kagura en su cofre. Deben ser valiosas porque nunca las ha usado.

Inuyasha observó con curiosidad el collar. Al tratar de quitárselo, notó que le quemaba las manos.

- ¡AAArrrggghhh! ¡Esto me quema! – Dijo mientras trataba de quitárselo.

- ¿No te gustó mi regalo? – Le preguntó, casi al borde de las lágrimas:- Lo hice a escondidas esta mañana, antes que todos despertaran, para sorprenderte.

- ¿Alguien te dijo que lo hicieras? – Le preguntó, sospechando que la pequeña hubiera sido utilizada para someterlo.

- No Inuyasha-sama… - Le dijo, soltando gruesos lagrimones.:- Es costumbre en nuestras tierras usar collares y rosarios de perlas. Noté que no usabas. Así que se me ocurrió regalarte uno… para que no me olvidaras…

Inuyasha comprendió que todo había resultado de una inocente intención.

- No te gustó… ¿Verdad?

La vió a los ojos. Esa mirada color chocolate era… sencillamente irresistible. Y el brillo adicional que le daban las lágrimas, era realmente persuasivo… y seductor. Suspiró profundamente. Todo había sido un "accidente" y ella no tenía la culpa.

- Me gustó mucho, Kagome. Teniéndolo puesto, te juro que siempre me acordaré de ti… "Y de tu padre, por supuesto. Más le vale no romper el compromiso una vez que regrese" pensó mientras acariciaba el collar.

Se levantó, con la niña en brazos y se encaminó hacia el castillo. Dispuesto a dejarla a salvo antes de marcharse. Aunque dentro de sí, empezaba a preocuparse por la seguridad de la pequeña… en su propia casa.

Mientras tanto, Takemaru regresaba al palacio. Se veía sumamente agitado. Traía su arco y su aljaba. Le faltaban dos flechas.

- ¿Lo lograste Takemaru?

- N-No pude, mi señor…

- ¡Vaya suerte de perro!

- N-No fue suerte, mi señor. La princesa le advirtió del peligro a tiempo.

- Ella… ¿Te vió?

- Creo que sí, mi señor.

- Bien… Así ella empezará a desconfiar… "_De su propia familia_".

Un extraño vapor verde envolvió al hombre, mientras _algo_ le salía por la boca, conjuntándose con el vapor. En unos segundos, la voluta se alejó, dejándolo en el suelo, sin sentido. Minutos después, empezó a moverse. Abrió los ojos y se descubrió en el suelo. Se levantó y se rascó la cabeza, adolorido.

"Cada vez son más frecuentes estos desmayos… Lo que no sé es que es lo que hago mientras estoy desmayado. Me siento muy cansado, como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo…"

Confundido, notó que tenía su arco y aljaba. Le faltaban dos flechas. "¿Qué hice?" Pensó. Entró al palacio, mientras, desde lejos era observado.

- Todo está saliendo a la perfección.

- No tanto. Fracasó en su misión.

- Pero podemos hacer que tenga éxito… en unos… Diez años.

CONTINUARA…


	6. Un ángel enamorado

CAPITULO VI

LA LEYENDA DEL ANGEL DE LA MUERTE

**KLI, Lolichan36 e Isis I.**

DISCLAIMER: Inuyasha y todos sus personajes son de Rumiko Takahashi.

UN ANGEL ENAMORADO

Kagome observaba pensativa las lejanías, más allá de los dominios de su padre, hacia el Oeste, desde el balcón de su habitación. Sus pensamientos siempre estaban en aquél instante preciso en el que, justo cuando Inuyasha la dejaba en el suelo, frente al portal del castillo, ella le había tomado su rostro con sus pequeñas manos… y le había plantado un húmedo beso a los labios del hanyou.

_Inuyasha, al principio, se sorprendió, pero luego se dejó llevar por la inocente caricia y entrecerrando sus ojos dorados, disfrutó de los tibios labios de la niña._

_Kagome se retiró lentamente y observó el rostro del joven, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos. Ella dejó escapar una risita, por lo que Inuyasha abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de ella, brillantes y oscuros, como la noche de luna nueva._

_- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – Le preguntó a la pequeña._

_Kagome sonrió pícara:- Un beso…_

_- ¿Un beso? – Le preguntó el joven, sin evitar un tono de extrañeza. Kagome se dio cuenta de la forma en cómo lo preguntaba._

_- ¿No sabes lo que es un beso? – Le preguntó, interesada._

_- ¡Claro que lo sé, tonta! ¡Mi madre me los daba!... – Le respondió, ligeramente contrariado… y confundido:- … Pero… no así._

_- Así se besan los grandes… - Dijo Kagome:- Las cortesanas y sus mancebos lo hacen a escondidas de mi papá, porque él no permite que se distraigan durante sus deberes…_

_- ¿L-Los has visto… cuando lo… hacen? – le preguntó con cierta desconfianza, preguntándose qué tanto habrán visto esos ojitos hechiceros color chocolate._

_- Sólo cuando se besan… - Respondió Kagome:- Cuando se encierran en las habitaciones no sé que harán, pues Sango siempre me lleva a jugar al jardín._

_Inuyasha suspiró aliviado. Por un momento le pasó por la mente la idea de una Kagome con más experiencia en las artes del amor. Cuando menos, con más experiencia que él._

_Clavó su mirada dorada en ella. Por un momento, la sensación de incomodidad le pasó por la mente, al imaginar a Kagome besando a cuanto niño se le cruzara enfrente._

_- Dime la verdad, Kagome… ¿A cuántos has besado antes que a mí? – Le preguntó, mirando ansiosamente sus ojos, tratando de encontrar sinceridad en ellos._

_La pequeña dudó un instante, lo que hizo que el hanyou sudara frío. Luego, una hermosa sonrisa iluminó su rostro, regalándole una seductora mirada al chico frente a ella._

_- A ninguno Inuyasha-sama… Tú eres el primero.- Le respondió._

_Nuevamente suspiró. Cuando menos, esa parte del trato estaba asegurada._

_Kagome se acercó a él y nuevamente lo abrazó. Inuyasha se dejó rodear del cuello y correspondió al cálido abrazo. Sin decirse palabra alguna, sabían que era la despedida._

_- Te prometo que volveré… por ti.- Le dijo el hanyou._

_- Te esperaré… - Fue el susurro en los labios de ella._

_Inuyasha se levantó y se dio la vuelta, dejándola en el portal. Sin voltear a verla, se alejó, perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque que rodeaba al castillo._

_Kagome lo observó alejarse, pero, curiosamente, no derramaba una sola lágrima. Una promesa llena de fe y confianza había sellado el continuo torrente de sus lágrimas. No derramaría una sola… Hasta que él volviera._

Desde entonces, procuraba tener un tiempo para ella, a solas, en el balcón de su habitación, para observar el horizonte hacia el oeste, desde donde sabía que volvería Inuyasha.

Pasaron diez años, durante los cuales, Moushin y Kagura se dedicaron a enseñarle técnicas secretas y rituales de sacerdotisa para exorcizar demonios. También entrenaba con Sango y Kohaku, bajo la supervisión del capitán Totosai, técnicas de combate con espada y bastón, así como el tiro con arco. Curiosamente, cada vez que aparecía un demonio o bestia poseída, los campesinos siempre acudían al castillo a solicitar la ayuda de Hikawa, Moushin y los taijiya. Estos últimos, acompañados por Kagome, siempre contra la voluntad de su padre.

Kagome procuraba ocultar sus alas, las que constituían el gran secreto de la aldea, pues todos sabían de ellas, pero siempre procuraban ocultarlo a los visitantes extranjeros que llegaban atraídos por la fama y belleza de la joven princesa.

Aquella tarde, como siempre, suspiraba imaginando cuándo habría cambiado Inuyasha en esos diez años, cuando una voz alegre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Si sigues suspirando así, empezarás a flotar entre las nubes… y causarás pánico entre los aldeanos.

Kagome sonrió al escucharla. Seguramente Sango traía una petición de ayuda.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Sango? – Le preguntó sonriendo.

- Lo de siempre, Kagome. Una bestia demoniaca con forma extraña ha llegado a nuestras fronteras y asesinado a los pobladores de la villa.

- ¿La villa de la frontera del este o del oeste?

- Del oeste.- Le respondió Sango. A Kagome le brillaron los ojos. Sería una oportunidad fabulosa para observar si acaso llegaba Inuyasha…

Inuyasha…

Minutos después, el pequeño ejército llegó a la villa, la cual ya había sido evacuada, por lo que no había ningún habitante, tan sólo quedaban las casas abandonadas.

Kohaku y Sango prepararon sus armas, mientras Hikawa y Moushin coordinaban a los arqueros. Kagome preparaba su arco, cuando, de improviso, saltó sobre ellos una enorme araña con grandes colmillos y garras venenosas. Al momento, los taijiya se pusieron sus máscaras, para protegerse del vapor venenoso que emanaba el artrópodo, mientras Kagome lanzaba una flecha hacia la horrible bestia.

La trayectoria perfecta de la flecha hizo blanco preciso en la bestia, la cual empezó a dar alaridos y retorcerse, contraatacando a los jóvenes. Los arqueros que no cayeron intoxicados por el gas, dispararon sus flechas y se replegaron. Ahora todo quedaba en manos de los jóvenes defensores del castillo.

Hikawa y Moushin organizaron el rescate de los heridos y se alejaron. Si Sango y Kohaku no lograban controlar al monstruo, aún quedaba Kagome…

Un descuido de Kohaku hizo que Kagome bajara la guardia unos momentos…

La araña arremetió contra Kagome, mientras Sango ponía a salvo a su hermano herido. Solo un pensamiento llegó a la mente de Kagome, cuando vió venir hacia ella la enorme garra de la bestia. Su arco estaba roto y su aljaba sin flechas…

"Inuyasha"

La imagen de la espalda del hanyou, alejándose de ella, se hizo muy clara.

"Inuyasha"

- ¡¡INUYASHA!! – Gritó, poco antes de sentir la garra sobre su cuerpo, sobre su vientre.

Cerró los ojos, esperando sentir el dolor de su cuerpo desgarrado…

Un silbido cortó el viento frente a ella.

Silencio.

Al no sentir dolor en su cuerpo y cómo la garra se aflojaba abrió los ojos…

Una hermosa y larga cabellera plateada meciéndose en el viento y unos ojos dorados se fijaron en los suyos. Un conocido traje rojo de detuvo de un salto ante ella.

No podía creerlo.

¡Inuyasha ha vuelto!

CONTINUARA…

N/A: Si… Sabemos que está corto, pero esperamos ser más constantes. Saludos y besos a todos. Gracias de antemano por leernos. ^w^


	7. Verdades reveladas

**La Leyenda del Angel de la Muerte**

**Capitulo 7**

**Puedes encontrar este capitulo bajo la firma "Lady Isis I y Lolichan"**

**URL: .net/s/5688080/1/**

**Gracias.**

**Lolichan36**


End file.
